


In Tongues and Quiet Sighs

by missgoalie75



Series: Robsuality [2]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[sequel to And You Dared to Stare Right Back] Kit isn't at Comic-Con, Richard is surrounded by crazy people, not limiting to his cast mates, and there's a running count on how many people yell 'the King in the North!' in his presence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Tongues and Quiet Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Spoilers: RPF, language, phone sex; **NO SPOILERS, THIS IS NOT REAL.**
> 
> Disclaimer: Title is from "All This and Heaven Too" by Florence + the Machine. This is just a fictional representation of various cast members of GoT – please do NOT send this to anyone in the cast.
> 
> Thank you to Ashley for looking over this and deeming it worth posting, and to all my friends who put up with my strangeness and excitement over this weird verse.

Kit still won't tell Richard how the fuck he broke his ankle. Richard assumes it's something totally ridiculous and will therefore piss him off, but it doesn't even matter because Richard's already angry (more upset, really, but he's not admitting that) about Kit not being able to go to Comic-Con; Kit has always been his plane buddy because Kit willingly takes the window seat and closes the blind if it's cloudy out since Richard gets antsy when he can't see anything but white.

But Rose is a doll and sits next to him on the plane, holding his hand when the turbulence gets bad.

***

"I hate you, y'fuckin' dick. Why the fuck would you break your ankle before Comic-Con?" Richard says for the fourth time when he gets an incoming call from Kit in his hotel room that he's sharing with Alfie, who's out getting a drink or a coffee. Maybe both.

" _Yeah, about that…_ " Kit starts. " _Ibrokeittryingtoclimbintomyflat._ "

"…What do you mean _climb into your flat_?" Richard says, his words sharp and Kit totally waited until he was thousands of miles away to drop that bomb on him because if he were in front of him, Richard would've punched him.

" _Did I mention that I was_ really _pissed?_ "

"I figured if you were to get in the asinine mindset of attempting to _climb into your flat_ ," Richard snaps. He then forces himself to take a deep breath because he's not really so much angry as he is concerned – it could've been a lot worse.

Jesus Christ, Richard is getting to be like a mother hen and that certainly can't be very attractive.

" _Sorry, Richard_ ," Kit says and Richard can just fucking _imagine_ that damn pout that's no doubt on his face right now. 

Richard sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's not like you _planned_ it," he mutters.

Kit scoffs. " _Of course not. Why would I willingly disappoint everyone?_ "

And this is when Richard would just pull him by the front of his shirt for a snog because Kit is kind of one of the most amazing blokes he knows and he cares so much about his job and everyone else.

"I know."

" _When do you get back?_ "

"Miss me already?" Richard teases.

" _Yeah, you arsehole. I want you here to be a mother hen and fluff my pillows and make me food. Those scones you made last time were brilliant,_ " Kit finishes with a wistful sigh.

Richard almost mentions that he was just thinking of himself as a mother hen, but knowing Kit, he would start calling him that for the next two weeks and he doesn't want to deal with that.

"Fuck you, you're not getting shit from me when I get back. You're lucky if you ever taste my granny's drop scones again."

" _You know, when I called you an arsehole before, it was supposed to be an endearment. But when I'm calling you an arsehole_ now _, I actually mean it in the proper way. Arsehole._ "

Richard grins and says, "Shouldn't you be taking your painkillers right about now?"

Kit snorts. " _I've been high as a fucking kite the whole time, boy-o._ "

Richard ignores the terrible attempt at his accent. "Really?"

" _Yeah, I think I'm building up a tolerance for it though, I'm winding down._ "

"Tired?"

" _A bit, yeah._ "

"Alright, I'll call you later then?"

" _Yeah, let me know how the panels go. And keep a running count on how many people yell 'the King in the North!' – I wonder if we can get it past sixty-two in a single day._ "

"Well I've already gotten ten between LAX and now, so, I say the odds are looking good here," Richard responds with a roll of his eyes. "Bye."

" _Bye._ "

He texts Alfie to find out where he is (at the bar drinking an Irish coffee) and tells him to order one for him before heading down.

***

"The count is in the low fifties," Richard says quietly on his phone, looking over his shoulder and finding no one following him.

" _I'm disappointed in everyone_ ," Kit sighs.

"Well Nikolaj and Lena made it in the high eighties, but they don't count. You fucking told them to do it, didn't you."

Kit laughs. " _No, but that's fucking fantastic. I'll have to buy them a round later. Why are you whispering?_ "

"There was a girl who was following me for a bit. I didn't know if she became super creepy and was hiding. I don't think she is."

" _Who? A fan?_ "

"I believe she's an actress on that American TV show about singing or something."

" _Isn't that half the American programs?_ "

"It's not a reality show – it's a show that people keep claiming is miserable even though it's supposed – _Glee_! That's it. She's one of the leads in that show. I think I heard her whisper 'the King in the North' and something about the south end."

Kit hums. " _She's right. You do have a great arse._ "

Richard feels himself blushing and he hates that he can't help it – like he's a bloody school girl.

" _You're totally blushing right now,_ " and then Kit groans in an obscene manner that gets Richard immediately half-hard. " _God why are you not_ here _?_ "

"You mean why the hell are you not _here_ , like you're supposed to be," Richard retorts, thinking about the grossest things he can to calm down.

" _…Let's just say I was there. What would you do?_ "

" _Kit_ ," Richard hisses. "Are you fucking serious? I'm not even in my room." He walks faster towards the elevator, hoping that no one will be in there with him.

" _If I were there, would you be able to make it to the hotel room before getting on your knees and sucking my cock, or would you just push me up against the nearest wall and –_ " 

Richard hangs up the phone because _no_.

Fuck, he really misses him though.

***

" _You hung up on me!_ " Kit basically squawks on the phone once Richard calls him back in the comfort and solitude of his hotel room.

Richard rolls his eyes. "You _really_ couldn't wait for me to be alone before jumping into phone sex?"

He can just _imagine_ the smirk on Kit's face. Bastard.

"You suck."

" _Yeah, but just you._ "

Richard can't help but smile. "I don't know if I'm supposed to find that…comforting or…sweet…or just plain weird."

" _I don't care – whatever will get you to have a wank with me over the phone._ "

"Well that's not particularly inspiring my desire to bash the bishop."

" _Ugh, neither does using that term. Seriously, Richard?_ "

"I don't think we're good at this."

" _Hey, don't write us off yet. We could be great at it. We just haven't fully committed yet._ "

"You're sounding like a mediocre acting professor."

" _Okay, no. Stop. We're doing this. Shut up. Just get on the bed and stick your hand in your trousers._ "

"What, no foreplay?" Richard jokes as he follows Kit's orders anyway, finding a comfortable position on his bed, his hand unbutton and lowering the zipper of his fly before resting it halfway down the front of his trousers.

" _No, because I like feeling you get hard in my hand._ "

Richard bites his bottom lip and follows through, gripping himself loose like Kit does because he likes to drive him crazy. "I wish it was you," Richard says before his breath hitches as he gives a twist over the head of his cock.

He can hear Kit breathing deep on the phone and can't help but groan at the image of Kit splayed out on his bed, the dark sheets contrasting with his skin that flushes from his cheeks to his neck to his chest, down, down –

"C'mon, Kit, you started this – tell me more," Richard pants, stroking slowly as he closes his eyes, picturing Kit.

Kit groans and the way he arches into his hand makes Richard gasp. " _I'd fucking_ worship _you – mark your neck and chest – make you so hard for me and then I'd reach your cock – "_

__Richard doesn't bother holding back a groan as he licks the palm of his hand and then increases the speed of his strokes, the slide of skin easier as he imagines Kit's gorgeous mouth around him. "Kit," Richard says and he's pretty sure that was more of a whine than anything else, but Kit doesn't seem to mind, making a desperate noise of his own.

" _When you come back, you're_ not _leaving my bed,_ " Kit practically growls and Richard really won't last much longer – his balls tightening as he fucks into his hand and sweat beading along his temples.

"S – Close," Richard stutters, his toes curling into the comforter as his breaths shorten.

" _Yeah, come on, Richard, I want to hear you_." And Richard really fucking loves that Kit calls him by his full name when they're having sex and it sound so _good_ , how low his voice gets and how he can feel Kit's hot breaths in his ear and his soft lips brushing against his overheated skin and with a small cry that he'll probably regret later, he comes with Kit's name on his tongue.

As he's winding down, he strains to hear Kit, but he's usually really quiet when he comes (Richard prides himself when he can make Kit cry out his name), so he just hears nothing and then deep, gasping breaths.

" _Fuck_." Kit sounds sated and hot and he should be next to or on top of Richard right now and not thousands of miles away.

Richard grimaces as he takes his hand out of his underwear. "Why the fuck didn't I take my pants off, _ugh_."

" _I was irresistible,_ " Kit answers smugly.

Richard sighs, not really in a position to deny it as he goes through his clothes single-handedly and picks out new underwear and trousers before heading to the bathroom. "So lucky that Alfie didn't come up here."

" _I don't know a bigger boner killer than him_."

Richard laughs and Kit comments that it sounds like there are six of him, due to the echoes in the bathroom and then proceeds to talk wistfully about having six Richards doing things to him, which Richard hangs up on because seriously, he thinks he does fine on his own.

***

"I swear, those American kids are the nicest people ever," Richard tells Kit on his way out to dinner with his castmates.

"They're _so_ cute," Rose adds, getting in close so she can talk into the receiver. "I want to pinch their cheeks. Especially that Darren lad."

" _Wait, Darren who?_ "

"Darren Criss, of course!" Rose answers with a sigh. Richard isn't sure if she's joking, or if she's serious.

" _Wait, I know him. Well – I think Lena pointed him out to me and said we had the same hair. Then she started petting me and it got uncomfortable_."

"Huh, I can see what she means," Richard says to Rose thoughtfully. "He does have good hair."

"Yeah, and his _friend_ thought so too," Rose adds with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"What friend?"

"I don't know – some cute boy with a crooked jaw. They kept cuddling one another. I think he's one of those teen werewolf boys. They were both very smiley," she explains, playing with her phone and he has no doubt she somehow has pictures.

"I saw them!" Lena interrupts, coming up from being Richard to wrap an arm around his shoulders. "You better watch, Kitty, they're giving you a run for your money in good looks and hot bodies."

" _I don't know how to respond to that…_ "

"Don't let that broken ankle stop you from staying fit," Lena warns him. "You can't let the Americans win."

"If Jack were here he would totally make a history joke right now," Richard says.

" _Aw, I miss you guys._ "

"Your loss," Richard and Rose say at the same time. They high-five each other because yeah, they've become the best friends over the past few days.

Kit grumbles and Richard shakes his head. "I'll – we'll be back in a few days. Sit tight."

" _All I can really do at the moment. Oh, and tell Nikolaj and Lena I owe them drinks._ "

"No, I will do no such thing."

"Now Richard, you can't deny a man and his lady _drinks_ – what kind of bastard are you?" Nikolaj drawls from behind and can people stop doing that? "I know you're the King in the North and all that, but you don't have that kind of power."

"The King in the North!" someone across the street yells.

Richard smiles and waves at the person as Kit laughs loudly in his ear and he's going to _kill_ that wanker when he gets back home, which he can't wait to do.

(Actually he's looking into coming home a day earlier and sneaking into Kit's flat, just to scare the hell out of him.)

(…And he really misses him, whatever. It's completely natural.)

"Hey, if we can get a hundred different people to call you that in a single day, will you get it tattooed somewhere on you?" Nikolaj asks and Richard swipes the fedora off his head and places it on his head in retaliation.

"What, and you get 'Kingslayer' on your arse?" Richard jokes.

" _I could get 'Bastard' on my chest,_ " Kit adds.

"And Jack could get 'Little Shit' on his forehead."

" _Nikolaj_ ," Rose gapes. "Like that poor boy doesn't go through enough."

" _I'll let you get to it,_ " Kit says, sounding a little sad and Richard wishes he were here so he could wrap an around his shoulders, pull him close.

"I'll see you soon."

Richard pockets his phone and Rose loops her arms with his and maybe he should consider taking sleeping pills for the plane back to London since he'll be going back alone and might not get an aisle seat. 

(The things he does for that dolt, Christ Almighty.)


End file.
